


Birthday Songs

by nikiforov_yuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And so is Yuuri, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Candlenights, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fate & Destiny, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, a love meant to be, happy birthday Yuuri Nikiforov, sweet victuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikiforov_yuuri/pseuds/nikiforov_yuuri
Summary: Victor is in total panic would be an understatement. A Victor in panic mode involves a lot of uncomfortable crying, exaggerated whining and over-the-top drama.But today and the past few days, Victor is just a scary silent mess with ten million thoughts crossing his mind each minute. Ten million scenarios, ten million realities and all of them involves one person: his Yuuri and his birthday.In which, Victor struggles to find a way on how to surprise Yuuri but ends up using all his time reflecting and rediscovering how much he is in love with Yuuri Katsuki instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is lost..in thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'LL BE HONEST. I'M NOT THE BEST AUTHOR. I mean, I know all my prepositions or sentence structures are not perfect. English isn't my first language and I really just wanted to write something for my best boy Katsuki's birthday. I apologize in advance for the grammatical mistakes you'll see. I will read them again and go over things that I feel would be a mistake.
> 
> Thank you so much!

To say that Victor is in total panic would be an understatament of the year. A Victor in panic mode involves a lot of uncomfortable crying, exaggerated whining and over-the-top drama. But today and the past few days, Victor is just a scary silent mess with ten million thoughts crossing his mind each minute. Ten million scenarios, ten million realities and all of them involves one person: his Yuuri. 

Never in his life did he think that celebrating a birthday would be this chaotic. What do people do on their birthdays? What couples do? As far as he was aware, all of them just boil down into several choices. 

a.) reservation for a romantic dinner at a restaurant that serves a bundle of asparagus for the price of half a country. Cue a lot of crying from the celebrant and from the bank account of the spender.

b.) treat them to a movie (and if you're Victor, you might end up buying out all the seats so you can have Yuuri all to yourself.) 

c.) Weekend getaway to some fancy paradise beach with those cabins standing in the middle of the blue pristine sea. (and again, if you're Victor you would find it exciting to kiss Yuuri all day by the window overlooking the beautiful sea.)

d.) just take them out for the most expensive shopping spree of their lifetime. 

Believe it or not, all these thoughts swirled inside Victor's mind. Option C sounded the best to him and he was on the verge of booking a weekend trip to Maldives or Aruba or somewhere. But as skaters who travel a lot, it's kind of sickening to have to go to far away places for a short span of time. And if he wanted to makeout in the middle of a paradise beach with his prince Yuuri all day, he would've wanted it to go on for like....between a month or a hundred year. 

Reserving a rooftop restaurant would be easy, he can do it on a whim, he can close off the movie house just for the two of them and shopping? He'd done that for Yuuri ever since their first months together.

Yuuri is special. Yuuri deserves more than all of those.

"Victooooor...are you listening?" he looked up from his plate of untouched pancakes and shifted his gaze across the table where the subject of his thoughts sat there with his lovely face resting on the palm of his hand. There was a butter stain on the corner of his mouth and Victor's heart clenched at the sight because his man is so damn beautiful, it's so unreal. _All those sunset and sunrise, even all the beauty of the ocean is nothing compared to my Yuuri.."_ VICTORRRUUU!"

"W-wha--Yuuri... noooooooo!" Victor cried dramatically as he felt Yuuri's finger on top of his head. "Is it balding?!" 

"Why are you not eating, are you sick?" Victor felt Yuuri's warm hand land gently on his forehead, the latter's face coming too close for comfort. The effect Yuuri has on him! Even almost two years of being together he still couldn't get over his stupid crush on his fiance and no doubt Yuuri feels the same because his face turned several shades of deep red. "Y-you haven't said a word at all?" 

Victor almost smacked himself, seeing Yuuri's face fall a bit. "I'm sorry, babe. Just..things." he dismissed. He took Yuuri's hand from his forehead to give it a long, treasured kiss. Victor could almost see smoke coming out of his head as Yuuri yelped in surprise. _Yes..just things. Like things to do on how to make Yuuri Katsuki the most special man on his birthday.._

Yes. Yuuri is very special and is the most special thing to him. His life and love. Ever since he came to his life, Victor slowly realized that not everything can be bought, not everything is about things that can be bought. It's the love and effort behind it all that counts. That is why all the birthday surprises thoughts in his head are being shredded like paper. What his surprise would be..it needs effort. It needs to be _personal._

He let out a long, weary sigh. He felt being sucked by a whirlpool just from racking his brain. Looks like he's not yet used to this kind of sentimental thing. Nobody can blame him, he spent a good decade of his life giving extravagant, store-bought presents to a few people he personally knew on and off the ice. His logic: those gifts were expensive therefore enough to satiate people and make them happy.

But Yuuri is far from just someone he personally knew. His whole heart, his whole life is balancing on the palm of this man, for goodness' sake!  
Fishing his phone from his pocket, he sent an SOS to the person whom he trusted the most. 

"Anything I can help with?" Yuuri asked in concern, regaining his strength to kiss Victor on his forehead.

_What about telling me what you really, really want and let me give it to you? What about telling me that you wanted the moon and the stars for your birthday and I'd gladly give them all for you?_

Sometimes, he wanted to kick himself for being too much of a romantic sap and Yuuri's arrival in his life didn't help in the slightest. "I'm fine, baby. What about you go relax in the couch I'll take care of these." 

Not waiting for an answer, Victor stood up in haste to clear the plates off the table. He waved Yuuri's offer of help, insisting that he go watch some TV or read a book. Victor desperately needed his alone time, anxious about the time he wasted ogling at his fiance. He should be thinking about what to do on Yuuri's birthday! Time is running out, it will be the 29th tomorrow and his mind is still stuck on Maldives.

Yuuri could tell something's wrong. It's not undeniable that Victor has been distant these past few days and what's frustrating is he couldn't point out what the problem is, what's even more frustrating is Victor acting like it's all normal. They have been together for almost two years now. Two of his happiest years. Through skating, his Victor and his belief in himself, he overcame most of his anxiety and depression. 

But there were days when it's wanting to rear it's ugly head for him to see again and this is one of those times. He felt the familiar quickening of his heartbeat, the dreaded old feeling of cold spreading throughout his body, settling on his hands and feet. He suddenly found it difficult to breathe in and out. It's like taking a breath will remind him that he's alive and very much aware of the cold sting of Victor's silence. 

Next, the ugly thoughts will come. Maybe he's getting bored of you. Maybe he's getting tired from all this. Maybe you'll find no connection with him once he's out of the ice. Maybe after all this time, he just took a pity on you.

_NO, STOP!_ a voice, clear and sharp yelled. It was the combination of Victor's and the embodiment of Yuuri's faith in himself. _If he's getting bored of you, do you think he'd still spend a good hour of two in the evening kissing you and cuddling you and telling you how much you meant the world to him? If he's tired of you then how come you're the reason he found his life and love after twenty years of emptiness in the first place? If you only connect because of the ice, then tell me about those beautiful evenings of cooking together, dancing together, watching a corny romcom together and a random bunch of other stuffing together. The past is nothing, what matters is you know he fell in love with you so hard, you Asian four-eyed dumbass!_

After a few minutes of good cry in the bathroom, he felt lighter. The thing about his anxiety is, it never really magically goes away but thankfully, he's on that stage where so much positive things happened to him that he's able to fend off the negative thoughts.

He might've been reading too much into it. Maybe Victor's just pressured thinking about his next program. Good thing it's the off-season, they could take a rest for a bit. Victor is turning 29 this year and his retirement is inevitable. Maybe ten million things are on his mind right now, ten million ways on how to surprise his fans for the last time on ice. 

He loves him too much and how bittersweet Victor's retirement from the skating world may be, Yuuri promised to himself that he will overflow it with sweetness in regards to their private world. Yuuri is trying his damnest which means that he will have to suck it up and force the monster back down in it's hiding place where it belongs.  
Tomorrow will be his birthday and it's time to celebrate it with his very own special someone, he wanted it to be remembered as one of Victor's happiest days.

==========================

Staying inside the house is no good. Atleast that's what Victor realized as soon as Yuuri came back from the showers, fresh and ready-to-eat. Despite knowing that they're alone in his flat, he suddenly had the urge to button his fiance's open shirt exposing his chest. It was only for him to look at! No one or nothing else, even Makkachin and the goldfish in the fish tank is allowed to! 

"Tease." Victor simply uttered in a dark tone which caused Yuuri to let out adorable chuckles. Victor stepped forward to button it, feeling even more unreasonably jealous at the shirt clinging onto Yuuri. "Yuuri.. I have to go Yakov's for today, I need to uh, take care of something." 

"Sounds serious." Yuuri commented but did not manage to hide his unpleasant frown. _And I'm about to freak out with worry, please let me help you Victor.._ "I want to know. I want to help." Yuuri hoped that he didn't sound like a nagging husband. 

_Oh I wish I can take you, Yuuri. I can't bear to be away from you and your delicious lips but if I want to make you the happiest tomorrow then I have to take care of a few things on my own._ "I'll be fine." Victor smiled at him instead. "Don't worry, it's just about discussing what to do with our professional relations since I'm retiring soon, yeah?" He was aware that he was just using it as an excuse and yet he couldn't help the hint of sadness in his voice. 

Being with Yuuri for a long time now, they grew comfortable learning different things about each other outside the ice and one of them is Victor loves singing when he's alone. Imperfect but angelic enough. 

"So kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me....Hold me like you'll never let me go.." he sang. Yuuri laughed before launching himself to Victor, wrapping his legs tightly around his fiance's waist. Victor wasted no time crashing their lips together for a deep kiss filled with love and desire. 

"But you'll come back, right? You're not going to ride some jet plane, right?" Yuuri chuckled against their lips.

"Of course I 'll come back, silly!" Victor kissed the tip of Yuuri's nose. He carefully walked them to the kitchen counter to sit Yuuri on top of the island. "I just love that line because you really do kiss me hehehe!" They were about to kiss again when somebody cleared their throat. 

"This shit's gross! Can't you two get a room!" the laptop, also perched on top of the counter yelled. 

"Oh, hi Yurio!" Yuuri waved at the blond teen whose face almost took up one hundred percent of the laptop's screen. Yurio responded by sticking his tongue out at him. Victor reluctantly disentangled his arms from Yuuri's waist to entertain his rink mate's video call.

"What's up? From now on, I recommend just sending me a text or else you'll have to put up with me and Yuuri randomly giving you an R-rated porn show." Victor did not hear Yuuri's alarmed gasp above the retching sounds made by Yurio. He smirked at the Russian boy who looked like he wanted to throw up right then, right there. 

Yurio tapped his own computer screen in annoyance. "Well, old man. You didn't even reply to any of my texts. We got wo--I mean Beka here, got worried--"

"He got worried." another voice from the background cut in, unmistakably Otabek's. Victor and Yuuri laughed hard. 

"--fuck off, Kazakh!" there was an ear-splitting noise as Yurio yanked his computer's speakers off and just carelessly threw it at an unsuspecting Otabek. There was a grunt followed by a deep laugh. "So, anyway.." Yurio continued, tossing his blond hair as if nothing happened. "I'm just calling to confirm the meeting place and time for the.."

Oh shit. Victor just recalled enlisting the help of Yurio and a visiting Otabek in regards to his suprise for Yuuri's birthday. He needed to run before Yurio could even put "Victor", "Katsudon" and "birthday" together in the same sentence. 

"Ah! About meeting with Yakov, yes! Thank Yurio. Bye!" Victor smashed the "off" button of the laptop not bothering for a proper shut down. 

He could sense Yuuri about to ask some questions so he tried to shut him up by kissing him with so much force he ended up lying on his back firmly against the counter. "Ooh, think about it. We've never done it here before?"' Victor teased, giving Yuuri's ear a light lick. 

Yuuri moaned at the sudden contact. He struggled keeping his breath steady as Victor continued to lick him down his neck down his collar bone where one of his sensitive spot is. "V-Victor..d-don't be silly.. we prepare f-food in here!" Yuuri gasped. 

Victor did not answer, he just climbed onto the marbled counter to cover Yuuri's body with his, Yuuri could see his beautiful icy blue pupils now dilated to resemble an abyss just below a dangerous open ocean and Yuuri is lying if he says that he doesn't want to drown. 

"Alright, the plan is this." Yurio tapped the pen against the scratch paper where they were jotting down tidbits of informations and notes for tomorrow. "This idiot doesn't want something grand for Katsudon's birthday because this idiot wants it to be made from the heart--" Yurio made another grossed out sound before continuing "--so after hours of brainstorming thus wasting me and Beka's time, this idiot ultimately decide to hold a romantic,eww, dinner for him and Katsudon in this hotel--"

Otabek dutifully scolled down his phone to jot down songs Victor and Yuuri would want to dance to. Still, he makes sure to open an ear to listen to Yurio's speech, occassionally nodding and grunting his response to let him know he's up to date.

"--the problem is, this idiot told Katsudon that he's staying at Yakov's, forgetting that this plan might take us overnight to get together so he can't go home and risk going out again in the morning so now, this idiot had to call Yakov and inform him about his shit just in case Yakov calls Katsudon tomorrow to wish him happy birthday. ..Putting that aside, this idiot haven't decided yet on what food or wine to fucking order because the stupid lovesick of an idiot in question IS NOT FUCKING LISTENING!" 

Victor was snapped back to reality by a crumpled paper and a pen that painfully hit him squarely in the face. "Ouch, hey!" he glared at an angry Yurio. He had checked in to this expensive hotel with Yurio and Otabek to discuss what could do to surprise Yuuri for tomorrow. 

The original plan was to get together at Yurio's house where Otabek has been staying too for his visit. But Yurio had a last minute tantrum about the video call and the "trauma" of witnessing his and Yuuri's makeout session just this morning. Yuuri.. it's been seven hours since he was out of their home and he's already missing him terribly he wanted to hug a pillow and cry in fetal position.

"Cut him some slack, Yura. You're the one who requested to stay in here and he paid for us. Be grateful. " Otabek croaked without even tearing his eyes from the phone. 

"Thanks, Otabek. When Yuuri and I get married, I'll sign the adoption papers so you can live with us." Victor said from where he was sprawled on the floor, one cheek against the expensive carpeted floor. The thought of him and Yuuri being married brought a small smile to his lips despite the pain of missing him.

Otabek chuckled in amusement. "I hope you're welcome to the idea of wild parties, dad." 

Yurio slapped a thick notebook on his head. "What the gross shit you two talking about?! Let's get this done, you idiotic bald grandpa so me and Beka could go down to the arcade!" Yurio yelled in pure outrage. "And stop moaning! It's not my fault you can't get laid tonight and pick up your goddamn phone I can see your wallpaper-oh yuck!" This time, Yurio leveled up his reaction by actually going to the bathroom to audibly throw up in the toilet.

"My Yuuri is not yuck." Victor pouted while protectively pocketing his phone back to his robe. But not before sparing his wallpaper another look of longing. Yuuri, his Yuuri in nothing but an oversized shirt that belonged to him. 

It was taken this morning just before he left the house and just after a session or two of lovemaking. On the kitchen island, of all places. They just finished a round when he discovered that the shirt Yuuri was wearing was actually his. This made his heart and boner palpitate at the same time so he asked for round two.

Yurio's phone suddenly went off. Now, Victor is never the one to intrude on other's privacy as long as he doesn't concern him but he found himself diving for Yurio's phone when he saw the screen flash. There was no particular name written but the word "Pig" from the screen was enough to know who the caller is.

"Give meeee!" he bawled, desperately reaching for Yurio's phone. Despite his years of honing his flexibility as a skater, it was no match against Yurio's who evaded him like a water moving freely. Victor would've felt immensely proud and would tell him this but right now, he's currently standing in the way of his and Yuuri's love.

"If Yuuri wanted to talk to you, he would've called you first." Otabek commented nonchalantly and Victor had the slight urge to scratch his fingernails against the kid's motorcycle's seat.

"Oh, hey Katsudoooon." Yurio purred out of spite, smiling with pure evil at a frowning Victor. "Yeah, yeah little shit Beka is here too and Victor's not so good but your call is in very bad timing-" 

Much to Victor's dismay, Yurio decided to continue the call in the bathroom but not before giving him a very sinister smirk and saying "--Yes, everything's going according to plan." Both Victor and Otabek gave him a deadly warning look. 

"Hey, Otabek." Victor said after a while. Otabek only hummed in reply. "Any chance I can go home tonight? Can you and Yurio take care of things here without me?" Victor already knew the answer of course. 

"As much as I can promise, I'm not sure if I can handle Yura. You know him, he might lose his temper or something and some things can get awry in process. Reality speaking, the only thing we have planned out is the activity you'll be doing but not the small details that will build up to the very plan." This is the longest sentence Otabek has uttered and Victor had the urge to laugh for God knows why. Maybe he's gone crazy from missing Yuuri. Love really does mess up with the mind.

The angry kitten returned from the bathroom. "Face it, gramps. We still have a lot to do and you can't go home tonight to your Katsudon." Yurio smacked him with a face towel "Now, let us take a break for atleast two hours. Come, Beka there's a hockey machine downstairs I want to try."  
And that's how they left a weeping Victor Nikiforov dramatically sliding down against a wall.

_"Hello? Yuuri? "_

Yuuri immediately bolted upright from their couch where he was comfortably lounging. "Victor? Are you crying?" he was answered by a sniffle then Victor blowing his nose on a hanky. Yuuri thought he heard his own heart crack. 

_"I-I just m-miss you, Yuuri.."_ Oh if only Victor knew, he isn't faring better as well. Yuuri never knew that he was the clingy type. Discovering that side of him was quite surprising considering that he never had any long-term friends and was used to people coming and going. But Victor is the first person other than his family and friends in Hasetsu to stay by his side. Yuuri had long admitted to himself that even if he was surrounded by his family and friends back then, he still felt alone.

Maybe because none of them knew what loneliness really felt. It's not something as simple as a person being alone. His family-bound to the onsen-has each other, his only childhood friends are married to each other. 

All Yuuri ever had, as far as he was concerned, was the ice. The ice knew him better than any of them, the ice knew his tears, his personal victories, his frustrations, his anxiety. He feels half a soul empty. That was what he felt until the person who possessed half of his soul arrived one day, naked and all.

It's still unbelievable to imagine that someone just used to be on pieces of expensive paper plastered all over his wall.

Before he knew it, warm, fat tears cascaded down his cheeks like a waterfall desperate to touch the river.

_"Y-yuuri?"_ Victor's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Upset, he wiped his tears away and struggled to keep his voice normal for Victor. He didn't need to give him another reason to be sad. 

"I miss you too, Vitya." he couldn't help the smile that formed in his lips, knowing that somewhere out there, Victor smiled too. "Are you coming home tonight?" Yuuri asked hopefully even if he already knew the answer anyway. Victor blew his nose again before answering.

_"I wish..b-but..but Yakov h-he.."_ What Yakov is or what he ever did to Victor, Yuuri didn't find out because much to his surprise, Victor just howled like a wounded dog from the other side of the line. _"I-I'm sorry, babe.. j-just. Yurio and Otabek a-are out and I'm alone and I n-need you so much I miss y-you."_

Yuuri allowed himself a sniffle, the tears threatening to come out again. "We'll be together soon, it'll pass. Have you eaten dinner? Makkachin here says you better!" Putting the phone on loud speakers, Yuuri called for Makkachin who excitedly leaped to join him in the couch. She let out a deep, excited ruff upon hearing Victor's voice from the phone. 

The three of them talked for an hour and a half before Victor said he had to hang up. Yurio and Otabek just returned and they needed to talk about something. Yuuri reluctantly, bid him goodnight and reminded him to take care of himself. Silly Victor blew him a very audible kiss and demanded that Yuuri do the same so Yuuri did, silently cringing from how ridiculous it sounded or if Yurio and Otabek heard it. 

He sighed. He knows he can't afford to relax yet. He haven't forgotten what day is it tomorrow. Setting up his laptop, he made a long-distance video-call to Hasetsu.

==========================

To cheer him up, or in Yurio's words, to stop his pathetic moping ass from spreading negative vibes all over the hotel, Victor reluctantly joined them for a night swim. He still felt longing for his man but he couldn't deny feeling happier and lighter after an hour and a half of sweet phone call. 

And if it's even possible for him to fall in love with Yuuri even more than he is, well he just did. A warm, satisfying feeling enveloped him. A feeling incomparable to sipping his first coffee in the morning or taking his first glide on the ice during training. He couldn't help breaking into a blinding, lovesick smile. 

"Well, well, well. I bet even if this moronic geezer migrates to fucking Pluto, we could all still feel his disgusting love for Katsudon radiating from his di--mmph!" 

"He's just deeply in love, Yura. That's all." Otabek, who was firmly covering Yurio's mouth with his hand, shook his head slowly as if talking to a toddler about math for the first time. Despite being annoyed at the sudden contact, Yurio couldn't stop himself from admiring Otabek's words. He surely is strong and silent and yet the words come out of his mouth like an ancient poem written by the gods. 

Gross!

"You know what could be more romantic than all of this?" Otabek turned to Victor, face still stoic. "Why didn't you prepare a special skate just for him? Give it a name like 'In Regards to Love: Yuuri'. He would love that."

Yurio gagged.

Victor put a finger to his lips and looked up in deep thought, his expression suddenly serious. "Hmmm. To be honest, that was my very first choice since we're all skaters and we speak the laguage of ice skating. But I wanted Yuuri to know that our love is beyond even the ice. Truth, it blossomed and developed from there but we couldn't stop there forever. We can't get married in the middle of a rink, we can't raise a family there. I wanted Yuuri to know that we're going forward no matter what. I'll love Yuuri even after all the ice in this world melted." 

A smile, even more rare than a blue moon, spread in Otabek's face. "Nice, I love that. You speak the language of true love."

"And I'll speak the language of profanity and real shit if you two won't shut up! Blegh!" Yurio grabbed the cat-shaped pool floatie he purchased earlier and slammed it into both Victor's and Otabek's heads. "Real talk though, I think getting married in the middle of a rink is kind of nice." He tried to say but since half of his face is sunk on the water all Victor and Otabek heard was incoherent sounds of "rwbulublbubuu."

"Did you know, we talked on the phone for an hour?" Victor continued dreamily, suddenly kicking his legs repeatedly against the water. Like what you would imagine what a high school girl would do when talking about the handsome new student to her equally giggly friends. But Yurio and Otabek are certainly not giggly and they weren't huddled together on top of a frilly pink bed so both Yurio and Otabek almost choked themselves with the water Victor was splashing with his feet. 

"S-stop..t-that!" Yurio coughed. "W-we know, you d-dense fuck!" Otabek quickly reacquainted his palm with Yurio's mouth. 

"You know?!" Victor halted, facing the two again. "Davai. Were you eavesdropping? I paid you both so you can help me with Yuuri's birthday. You're not supposed to hear us talking it's supposed to be our lovey lovey moment alone. Uwaaaa!" Victor whined in unreasonable jealousy again, sending a big splash towards the two who were quick enough to swim away. 

"No!" an extremely annoyed Yurio barked loudly, losing half of his composure. "Katsudon told us whe-"

"If you won't be quiet, I'll kiss you." 

Both Russian men, shocked to their core, turned towards a stoic Kazakh standing in the middle of the pool. His expression changed really nothing except for his eyes. They were now alive and ablazed, not leaving Yurio's. 

Victor was the first to break the tension. "Oh." he smirked, sly blue eyes switching from Yurio to Otabek in understanding. "Hmm..I think I'll call it a night and cry over my Yuuri's picture again or something. Goodnight." 

After taking a warm shower, Victor settled down on their hotel room's desk. He turned his laptop on, opened a notebook to a fresh, blank page then set out to work on his plan. Unaware then several kilometers away from him, the love of his life is doing the same.

==========================

"Katsudon? For a romantic candlelit dinner, really?" the face of his sister suddenly zoomed in from nowhere, almost filling the screen. Yuuri heard his mother laugh and politely told Mari to go on her business to spare her youngest son from further embarrassment and teasing. "You know you can just feed Victor a lump of cheese and he'd still be crazy in love with you, right?" she said before running off to probably continue tending to her job. 

But this isn't just any romantic candlelit dinner, this is different. A whole new level of different. 

Yuuri felt steam come out of his reddening face, he might as well be dipping in their family onsen right now. Yuuri's mother stroked the laptop screen, as if doing so would make him feel being gently touched in the face as well. Ever since he was a child, this was meant to comfort him whenever he got hurt from being reckless, from having terrible nightmares or when his father would scold him sometimes and he'll tremble from fear as a child. 

Yuuri missed it, he missed it so much it hurts. They stopped doing that when he reached late teens because he wanted to push everyone away, because he wanted to pretend that he's fine and he's growing up normally like any others. 

"I'm sorry for troubling you mom, I know you're busy and all.." he fidgeted but his mom only shushed him, smiling with love in her eyes. 

"It's okay, my big boy. Now, do you regret not learning about our secret katsudon recipe earlier? " she laughed at that. Yuuri was grateful for the change of atmosphere. He didn't know how to handle it if he just burst into tears in front of his mother.

"W-well.." he answered in an almost whisper, looking down as he blushed like a pitiful lovestruck high schooler. "I didn't know I'd meet someone special I'd want to cook for." he admitted, cringing to himself as soon as his brain was able to fully process what he just said in front of his mother.

To Yuuri's surprise, she giggled and leaned closer to the screen as if they were two friends sharing a gossip about a hottie. "No need to be shy. After all, only me and you did this katsudon 'rite of passage'."

His mother had told him about a very peculiar tradition her clan does whenever a member finally finds their significant other. You guessed that right, they serve them a hot steaming bowl of golden katsudon made with strong love and devotion. It's not just a standard katsudon one can get in any other restaurant. It's very detailed recipe is a tight-kept secret, only revealed to family members who are two thousand percent sure that they have found the right person.

His mother did it to his father, and now he's doing it with Victor. The very person who once only existed in his posters. Who would've known?

The thought made him unexpectedly giddy. There's no turning back now. This is permanent. This is eternity.

"Are you ready to offer your undying love to Victor, my son?" Determined, Yuuri slammed a piece of paper in front of his laptop, arming himself with a pen that is very much ready to do it's duty.

"Fire away, mom."

Six grueling hours and several kilos of wasted meat later, a small bowl of trial katsduon stood before an exhausted but satisfied Yuuri in absolute perfection. Proud of his work, he couldn't stop himself from video calling his mother gain, eager to show it off at the same time nervous. She took one look at it, smiled and with tears in her eyes, told him that Victor is the luckiest man on earth. 

Yuuri couldn't hold it any longer. He cried.

==========================

Yurio and Otabek returned to their room at one o'clock in the morning from God knows where. Both were surpised to see Victor still hunched over papers and his laptop but neither said a word as they grabbed some clothes from their respective bags to change out of their swimming gear. Their swimming trunks have been dried and Yurio's usually smooth blond hair draped his face in messy tangles indicating that they have been out of the pool for long but didn't shower immediately. 

"Where have you been?" Victor croaked after hours of not talking out loud. God, he hoped he didn't sound like a stern drunk dad. 

It was Otabek who answered since Yurio stormed into the bathroom at once but not before slamming the door harder than necessary. "We hang out at the cafe beside the pool. Don't worry we've also eaten our dinner from there." His dark eyes shifted from Victor to the tray next to him containing his half-finished cheeseburger with potato wedges. "You know you don't have to do this much, right? You're unnecessarily tiring yourself out." he awkwardly continued, bringing his gaze back to the screen of Victor's laptop where an exaggerated surprise proposal is happening. 

Basically, the guy pretended to be arrested by the police and scare his partner but in reality this was all just a gimmick before they reveal a full-blown, parade and all, surprise proposal. Admittedly, this is something the old, hopelessly romantic, overdramatic Victor might consider doing but now, Yuuri's happiness comes first and he knew that this isn't his fiance's type of thing. He's quiet, he's private and preferred the world to revolve on just the two of them  
.  


"You're right." Victor sighed, shutting his laptop down. Man, Otabek could stab with his words sometimes. "Yuuri is the type of person to consider dog-walking a date. He thinks he's just a plain, simple man but in reality, he couldn't see how extraordinary he is. I wish to tell him that. I wish to show him that he deserve all beautiful things." 

The younger man nodded in full understanding as if he could relate. "But there's this fear that whatever you do, you're still unable to tell them what you want to tell them." 

"Yeah, I think you two could open a poem business? Like sell written poems in beautiful wooden frames with little hearts in it, what do you say, old man?" Yurio emerged fresh from the bathroom wearing an oversized shirt and pajama shorts. 

Victor put a finger to his lips, considering it. "I think I'd like that. I mean I'll retire soon and need another stable way to earn income." Otabek chuckled and Yurio threw him the bath towel he was using to dry off his hair. "Say, didn't you two went out with Yuuri like two weeks ago?" he suddenly remembered. He remembered because that was the first time Yuuri came home very late. Of course he didn't mope. At all.

Both teen perked up from the sudden tense. " Yeah, what about it?" Yurio asked with sharp defensive tone. "No, we didn't take him to a freakin bar or night club if that's what you wanna know."

Victor shook his head so hard he felt dizzy. "No! No!" he cried. "I was just wondering if Yuuri said something he would like to have like a new phone? A picnic date? Or saw a relationship goals post he wanted to do. I mean I expect that--" 

What he wasn't expecting was Yurio roaring in frustration which made Victor and Otabek jump from their seats. 

"Hell, like we'd know, okay?! We had coffee and arcade all he talked about was love, love, love Nikiforov and how much he is in love with Victor blah, blah. Honestly! Does the world revolve on love and romance? Is it necessary to show everyone how lovey-dovey two people are?! And if that's the case then why won't people just straightforward yell it to their partner's faces like 'Aaaah! Yuuri, my Yuuri fuck, marry me!' WHY WON'T ANYONE JUST SPEAK FRANKLY SO THAT NO ONE IS CLUELESS ABOUT SHIT?!" 

Then he slammed the door in their faces. 

Victor thought that the sound of crickets was just for comedic effects on TV shows. he didn't know that he could possibly hear them in real life. But..

"What's he going through?" he asked a rigid Otabek who did not tear his eyes away from the door. 

"Puberty." he shrugged, before following Yurio out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death by sugar or death by sodium because it's going to be either sweet or cheesy.

Honestly speaking, Yuuri was grateful for snatching some quiet moments to himself. He missed Victor so much it's driving him crazy but he needed him out of the house if he wanted to prepare for the celebration tonight. Yuuri spent all morning walking Makkachin while shopping for ingredients at the local market since he depleted all their stock from meticulously trying to perfect his special katsudon last night. Needless to say, he spent a good portion of the hour carefully picking out the freshest of meat and vegetables. 

The butcher even almost grew impatient from having to wait for the pieces he want to take home. Yuuri apologized and informed him that it was his birthday and he wanted to cook his fiance a very sumptuous and special meal. The butcher and the store staff apologized in turn, offering Yuuri to take it for free but he declined, he wanted to prepare this meal for Victor without ease. He wanted to give all he can give. So instead, he added a few more rubles on the total purchase as a way of apologizing for the time wasted.

Next, he shopped for the more intimate items he would need. Yuuri made sure to buy the best scented candles. Also, the fairy lights he would drape all over the doorway tonight. Bath bombs in case he and Victor end up doing uh, in the bathroom. Some balloons and confetti. He decided to order flowers to be delivered to their flat later before Victor arrives.

And he couldn't resist treating himself a new bottle of perfume which Victor will surely love. Yuuri and Makkachin went for a quick breakfast at a cafe facing the park where he bought a giant treat, the latter gratefully brushing her doggy nose against his. Yuuri took it as her thank you for a very sweet and luxurious morning walk.

Yuuri wasted no time getting down to work the minute he and Makkachin arrive from their morning shopping trip. For weeks, he had been contemplating where he could celebrate his birthday with Victor. He wants it peaceful but also beautiful and memorable. He had look through various Russian lifestyle magazines, surfed the internet and even asked for some advice from their rink mates after making them swear not to tell Victor a single word. (Yuuri thought that Georgi would be able to answer his questions, he was enumerating all the places he recommended that are worth visiting until the subject inevitably dragged his ex then he started bawling his eyes out.)

Video-calling Phichit was no good, he lied down on his bed while ranting about his wish that he too, would find a love like Yuuri's and Victor's while hamsters walked around him using his face as some sort of a rodent highway. He didn't have to mention Chris's contribution, which was an offer to video tutor him about various lewd positions.

Then one day, he stumbled upon a hidden door. 

Finally, he had found it. Concealed behind a thick curtain, a beautiful hidden double glass door that led into a forgotten balcony. Yuuri took a step forward, his foot leaving a mark on the very dusty floor. 

He and Victor lived alone in an exclusive top floor of a building. How could Victor waste a beautiful part of this house such as this? Why did he hide it? Yuuri couldn't believe he lived in this flat for two years without knowing the entrance to the balcony!

That night, he secretly visited his beautiful discovery again and his breath was nearly knocked out of him when he saw how gorgeous the view was. The wind was a bit cold but pleasant and the city lights of St. Petersburg glowed brightly in the distance like thousands of orbs wanting to shoot for the sky in the hopes of becoming like one of the stars. Yuuri thought they reminded him of Japanese sky lanterns he had watched floating brightly in the sky as a kid. 

He felt a tender ache in his heart. Tender, because it was bittersweet. The lights reminded him so much of home and right then, he was sure that those lights meant to tell him that this place would eventually be his home as well. Really, Yuuri just wanted to celebrate a quiet birthday dinner with his man. 

He didn't think that a hidden balcony, a sky full of stars and bright city lights that looked like a piece of Japan was enough to tell him that all along, he was ready to marry Victor.

==========================

Victor woke up to the sound of a television DJ announcing this week's top ten. He thought he heard an angry Yurio reaching for the hotel phone and then he was barking at someone. Victor kept his eyes closed, summoning all his consciousness back to him. When he cracked an eye open, he immediately reached out for his phone to check if he has messages from Yuuri. Instead, he found fifty plus unopened message all containing happy birthday greetings for Yuuri from their fellow ice skaters and several from sports channels. He felt the familiar feeling of warmth washing over him again, finally settling on his stomach. 

Victor found himself suddenly fond of everyone especially people who told him to _"please wish Mr. Katsuki a happy birthday from me!"_ or direct messages that also included him like _"happy happy birthday to Yuuri, wishing you and him a very wonderful life!"_

Victor takes pleasure every time a chance allows him to inform the world that Yuuri is his. That the sexy,Olympic-worthy top notch skater from Japan who unknowingly charmed and broke many hearts is exclusively his. If Yuuri thought that he is the biggest fan boy of a skater out there then he'd lose to some silver-haired living legend who's the biggest Yuuri Katsuki fan to ever exist. 

He scrolled down and almost cried when he saw a message from everyone in Hasetsu. They never ceased to make him feel like he truly belong with their family. The writing was in kanji so Victor used and app to translate it. When he read the message this time though, he broke into a loud sob that made Yurio drop the phone in shock. 

_**Dearest Vicchan, thank you so much for taking care of our Yuuri. Truth be told, he would still feel lonely and sad if not for you suddenly coming for him. We never made Yuuri feel out of place, we love him so much but we know that there are things that only a certain person can do for one.**_  
_**Thanks to you, he doesn't feel like he's fighting alone anymore. Thank to you, he found strength within himself. We don't know how to repay you properly, the best we can give you is our son's hand in marriage.**  
_ _**What you did for Yuuri wasn't just for coaching or being his guide, maybe you thought so but eventually, the very thing that helped him was your pure love. Know that the moment we gave you the nickname "Vicchan" then we already considered you being a part of the family. Please take care of our Yuuri, Vicchan. We love him so much and we love you too. ~~~~**_

****~~~~

__

__

_**P.S. Please don't tell Yuuri that we already gave you permission :P he's a very shy boy. Love from, Mama, papa and Mari.**_

There was another one below it. Victor tearfully scrolled down. This time from the Nishigoris and Minako-sensei:

_**Hi Victor! I just want to let you know that if not from me, Yuuri wouldn't have known you. And if not for my kids videos, you wouldn't know about Yuuri. Hmph! Anyway, as you already know, Yuuri already looked up to you from the moment he knew about you. All day in school all he talked about was you. Sometimes, that idiot wouldn't even buy lunch after school to save up so he can buy your latest poster.**_

__

_**Honestly, there were times when he told us he dreamed of meeting you. And I'm crying right now, (my husband too he's just too manly to admit) because we still couldn't believe that our little Yuuri will get married to the man of his dreams. I mean, how many of us spend our life looking up at a poster and actually marrying the person in it? How many of us look up to an unreachable person then having the chance to spend our rest of our lives with them? Victor, I know Yuuri's family already thanked you for all you've done for him but we will offer you our sincere thanks too as a family. Also, my husband will offer you kiddie pics of Yuuri fanboying over you.**_

__

_**P.S. I told you my husband is crying but he's no match against Minako-sensei. She basically helped raise Yuuri so she told me you will answer to her if ever you hurt precious baby boy student. You're free to raid her bar though, all drinks free.** _

By this time, Victor already broke his face from smiling too hard, it hurts. They made him laugh, they touched his heart, they made him happy. He read and re-read the messages for so long that he didn't notice why the hell there was nothing prepared yet for the celebration he planned tonight?

==========================

THREE-THIRTY IN THE AFTERNOON,  
AT THE POOL AREA OF THE HOTEL WHERE VICTOR, YURIO AND OTABEK STAYS...

 _"Please tell me you didn't tie him up?"_

"No but he's really boiling mad by now." Yurio answered as he sat by the edge of the pool, dipping his legs in the process. The sound of the water brought calm to him, unlike what's happening back at their hotel room. "Bek-- I mean Otabek's trying to keep him calm. Uh..he might've reasoned out to your Idiot that the arrangement will only start by six. How long do you plan on keeping him here?" 

_"Just until six too, I promise."_ Yuuri answered from the other side of the line. _"Thanks for helping me, Yurio I mean I owe you a lot._

"Yeah well.." Yurio shrugged nonchalantly "Told you, didn't I? Everything's going according to plan." Yurio didn't want to end his conversation with Yuuri because that meant that he had to call Otabek soon to come down for him. The plan was for them to convince that the dinner date set-up Victor asked for will only start at six in the evening. Him and Bek--Otabek were supposed to be spending time together to leave Victor alone in the room for which as soon as the clock strikes six, they would get back to their room and mention Yuuri's name, making it sound like he had a problem or something so Victor will rush home using Otabek's motorcycle thus forgetting his dinner date completely. 

Yurio was both quite shocked and relieved to receive an SMS from Victor yesterday, so to speak. Two weeks ago while they were out, Yuuri already enlisted their help because he wanted to surprise Victor instead for his birthday. After a bunch of plotting which included kidnap and an action-packed car chase while still wearing skates, they agreed to invite Victor somewhere out so Yuuri could prepare. 

Believe it or not, the hardest part was actually about how to convince Victor to go out with them considering that Yurio inviting him is highly suspicious and weird plus the fact that that old geezer can't really bear to part from his pig for ten minutes. Then he received the SOS text from Victor. Then Victor told them that he used Yakov as an excuse, dragging the old man into the mess, Yurio had to call him to explain everything. 

_"I better double check everything. Really, thanks for your and Otabek's help. I hope my promise of one week stay at that hotel for the both of you makes up for it."_

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. It would be good to take a break from all the lovey dovey shits I had to endure." Yurio spent a full fifteen minutes just watching the water being gently disturbed by the swaying of his legs. This is also the very spot where something happened barely twenty four hours ago that maybe changed his life forever. _If you won't be quiet, I'll kiss you._

Yurio wished he didn't have to hear it. Yurio wished that Otabek would just shut up for the rest of his life because last night, he really pictured them being together, sharing the taste of each other's lips.

To say that Victor is in total panic would be an understatement of the year. A Victor in panic mode involves a lot of uncomfortable crying, exaggerated whining and over-the-top drama. But today in this very hotel room, Victor is just a scary silent mess with ten million thoughts crossing his mind each minute. Ten million scenarios, ten million realities and all of them involve one person: his Yuuri. 

Yuuri didn't reply to his birthday greeting. There wasn't even a good morning text from him that day. He wasn't even answering any of his calls and yet hours ago, when he tried to call him, his phone was busy. What is going on? Why is Yuuri not responding? He wanted to rush home to check on him, forgetting all the plan he had set for that day. Seeing the green online button beside Yuuri's name and the fact that his phone was busy just minutes ago indicates that Yuuri is just fine, that nothing bad happened, much to his relief. Perhaps he could take the risk and just ask Yurio and Otabek to take care of things? it's five-thirty and Victor's already in his simple dress shirt and pants. The teenagers informed him that the set-up he ordered would arrive shortly but what good it would be when the guest-of-honor is not even answering?

Anxiousness washed over him, forming an uncomfortable tight knot in his stomach where it overtook the joy and excitement he had been feeling the last few hours. His mind starting to think of ten million reasons why Yuuri would want to dump him. If Yuuri wanted to dump him then why did his family in Hasetsu wished them good luck and such? For sure they would be the first one Yuuri would inform? Victor laughed bitterly. Pathetic, is he really underestimating the bond he and Yuuri shared for more than two years? Is he doubting the love that developed in their love nest which is both the ice and his flat? 

That's it, then. He'd take Yuuri out to a goddamn cheap donut shop to celebrate if he had to. He was about to grab his wallet and phone from the table when Otabek burst into their room. The thing about Otabek is, you never really knew what he's thinking about but that very second, Victor just stared into his black bottomless eyes, barely registering the name on his lips: Yuuri.. 

Yuuri heard the unmistakable roar of Otabek's motorcycle. Different emotions exploded inside him at once, overwhelming him so much that he head to lean on a table to steady himself. 

Longing, he wanted to throw his arms around Victor and kiss him senseless until the world ends. Excitement, he couldn't wait to see the look on his man's face as soon as he realized what Yuuri did for him. Fear, what if despite everything, Victor would say "no"? What if he's going to admit that he never loved him all along? What if he stormed out never to come back? 

And finally love, deep inside, Yuuri knows it in himself that what happened between him and Victor, whatever they have shared had long since blossomed into something more beautiful and rare that no person, no matter how good or wicked they may be, can ever let go. Yuuri took his place on one of the seats at a balcony table he arranged, one hand on a champagne flute. Dressed with nothing but Victor's old shirt, one too big for him and left his creamy thighs exposed. He didn't bother slicking back his hair with gel, he wanted Victor to love him and accept him the way he is and the way he looks. Blushing madly and heart beating against his rib cage, he waited.

"But I don't understand." Victor frantically looked from Otabek who was already mounting his motorcycle again, to the top floor of the building where he and Yuuri's flat at. Somehow, the bright golden glow reflected from the inside is nowhere to be seen. It was complete darkness. Yet Otabek was smiling, he was smiling so sincerely it brought a lump to his throat. "You'll understand when you get there. Please give this to Yuuri. It's our present to him, or rather, his present for you." He handed Victor a thin, square package he fished from his jacket. "Good luck. Me and Yura are very happy for you. Now please excuse me, I have my own love story to write." 

Sharing another smile with Victor, Otabek brought his motorcycle back to life before speeding away to take care of his happy ever after. 

At first, Victor thought that the power supply on their floor was cut. The elevator dinged, opening the floor before him. What he saw nearly took his breath away. 

Fairy lights, beautiful and bright were taped wall-to-wall, forming an arch for him. The place smelled exquisite, far from it's usual stale smell of expensive carpet and wallpaper. Eventually, it all led to the door where he's absolutely sure, the love of his life is waiting for him. Their home. 

His instinct told him that he shouldn't bother knocking because the whole place is waiting and ready to welcome him

If he thought that the scene at the corridor almost made him breathless, it was nothing compared to what he saw as soon as he set foot inside their home. There were more fairy lights hanging from the ceiling like vines, moving against the evening wind. But what made him almost choke in tears were the pictures taped on each light. 

A baby picture of him he never knew he had.  
Baby Yuuri in a traditional Japanese garb,  
Victor buying first skates with a child version of him standing beside his parents,  
Yuuri with his beloved dog named after him, a picture of him winning his first medal,  
Victor's first meeting with Yakov and his first win with him as his coach,  
Small Yuuri falling on his butt on top of an ice rink,  
Victor himself skating happily, wearing his blue flower crown,  
Older Yuuri in a high school uniform, clutching a magazine which had Victor on the front page.  
Victor wearing his Eros outfit as he gracefully unleashed himself on the rink  
A selfie of Yuuri and Phichit in Detroit  
Victor on the podium along with JJ (he was so happy Victor didn't mind seeing his face)

The first picture of him and Yuuri, dancing together during that fateful banquet night. Victor took it lovingly into his hands, examining all the details. The way Yuuri's eyes smiled they way he took him into his arms. His eyes glossed over the picture with so much love. He didn't know they would start from there and end up here, together and happy. He still remembered the feelings that overwhelmed him that night when this drunk skater just started dancing in the middle of the hall, capturing everyone's attention. They danced together and it was fun, one of the most genuine night Victor ever had after a long time of being alone. 

But the picture was a part of their past, his present and future is still waiting for him. Following the pictures' direction, he found himself tracing the path back to the entrance of the balcony he had closed a long time ago. Why did he close it? Simple, it hurts. 

Some time ago, Victor decided that he doesn't want to be alone anymore. As they got older, his friends and rink mates slowly started to find their respective soulmates. Each reunion picture starting to fill with additional people hugging and kissing or just simply holding each other in front of the camera. There were men who were with women, there men lacing their fingers together with men, and both women holding each other tightly; it didn't matter. What reflected in their eyes was love. And it stared back at Victor each year, mocking him. 

One of those nights when he couldn't hide his pain, Victor decided to get drunk on that balcony just for the heck of it. Just to prove himself that there are more fun things in this world than love. That he had everything he wanted, a luxurious house and a fat bank account and all. He only ended up very drunk and threw up with no one to look after him. Even a younger Makkachin was nowhere to be found to keep him warm. He sat on that place that night, shivering in cold that has less to do with the wind.

So he shut it off, that damned place was even colder than the ice. Because it is where Victor was torn deciding between finding love or continuing living his life. In the end he chose the bitter path of continuing to live a bitter life without love. He pretended to get by. For years, he had fooled so many. 

And yet, the door stood open before him right now. The answer as to why his love never worked out with anyone else is because the cause of that is sitting on the very same spot he took many, meany years ago. 

Yuuri sat there with a flute of champagne in his hand, dressed in nothing but a shirt too big for him. A candle, surprisingly still lit, was perched on top of the small table in front of him, illuminating his achingly beautiful face only for him to see, to touch. Slowly, he swiveled his head to meet Victor's eyes and he did so. His hunger and thirst for him evident in those big brown eyes of his, Suddenly, Victor no longer felt from that day as he allowed himself to drown in the warmth of Yuuri's brown eyes. They didn't need words. Victor and Yuuri closed the gap between them to crash their lips into each other. 

Victor moaned into the kiss or Yuuri did, they didn't know or care. What matters is the way he's holding Yuuri by the back of his head to deepen their kiss. He kissed him like he had never kissed anyone before, he kissed him like he had never kissed Yuuri before as if this would be their first and last. Victor poured all of his feelings into it, he wanted to let Yuuri feel the sadness he had felt, the loneliness that plagued him and eventually the love that blessed him upon their meeting. 

And Yuuri took it. He took it all, anything just to take away the pain and the unpleasant memories from Victor. He kissed him back with equal intensity, he held him close to let him know that whatever happens, he intends to keep his promise to stay by his side and never leave. They kissed until they felt that they were going to die from lack of air. Reluctantly, their lips parted but not before Yuuri leaned in to give Victor another peck on the lips. The silence that followed was soon broken by the sound of both men laughing. 

"Sly fox are you, Mr. Eros?" Victor smirked at his lovely man. He wanted to take his mouth again but decided to let their lips rest for a bit, seeing Yuuri's starting to redden. 

"Come on, I have a special meal prepared for you." Yuuri smirked back, clearly seducing him. He guided Victor to the seat opposite him and left him there to fantasize about what type of 'meal' Yuuri is talking about. Yuuri made sure that he was pretending he didn't notice his own hips swaying as he walked away from Victor which the Russian all the more excited. Judging from his smirk....Oh no! He wouldn't bring out a pole to give him a pole dance show, would he? Maybe he'd gone inside to set up a sexy music? A lap dance perhaps? Victor's mouth watered at the thought of Yuuri in eros mode seductively stripping in front of him, torturing him cruelly slow. 

So imagine how he reacted when Yuuri brought out a large bowl of...katsudon.

You know, Victor had an undying love for this dish but he couldn't recount how many times it cockblocked him.

"U-uhm.." Yuuri began, a deep blush quickly coloring his face. Victor loved eros Yuuri but Yuuri in his default mode is the best Yuuri for him. The Japanese man took uncertain steps towards Victor, holding the bowl with such care. "I-I p-prepare this f-for you and.. it's okay if you d-don't want--" he stammered.

"Yuuri.." Victor purred. "All these years, I have eaten all your katsudon-" there was a sharp intake of breathe from Yuuri, realizing the double meaning behind the statement, something Victor didn't mean to make sound dirty since he too, blushed like a virgin. "--I mean, you don't have to be afraid because, uh, I'll eat your katsudon.."

"T-This is special." Yuuri stuttered, struggling to regain his composure. He set the bowl down in front of Victor before he launched into the 'rite of passage' story. He expected Victor to laugh but he didn't, he just continued to stare at him, listening intently, taking in every word coming out of his mouth. By the time he reached the part where they only give it to their partners who'd they want to spend forever with, Victor immediately dug in as if not to let any of it's historical love spell dissolve. Upon taking his first big bite, he yelled.

"VKUSNO!" his face broke into his infamous heart-shaped grin that never failed to make Yuuri's heart pound three times faster than normal. Yuuri went back to the kitchen to grab his own bowl. They talked about Otabek and Yurio over their dinner, with Yuuri admitting that he had this planned for weeks before him. They talked about each other, crying over the stupid phone call last night. They laughed. It may be a silly phone call but both helped them to get through the longing they felt for each other. Yuuri confessed about almost having an attack due to Victor acting distant the past few days to which he learned that Victor was actually trying hard to come up with a perfect present for him. He also confessed that he unwillingly had to use Yakov to cover up his supposed absence. "I thought it was serious! Yurio and Otabek didn't mention a thing on the phone!" Victor told him about the messages from their friends especially Yuuri's family in Hasetsu. They had to stop eating for a while because Yuuri burst into tears in front of his meal. 

"Oh, that reminds me." Victor immediately sat up from his chair, nearly knocking it over. He went to the living room to fetch what looked like a square package enclosed in a plain, white box. "It's from Otabek and Yurio." He said then noticed Yuuri swallow nervously before taking it from his hands.

They have come to it at last. 

The very reason for all of these surprises, the very reason why Yuuri waited at the last minute to learn the treasured recipe from his mother. With shaking hands that had nothing to do with the cold air, Yuuri unboxed the package and pulled out a plain CD case with a plain white CD inside it simply labelled "Birthday Song" Victor frowned, looking at Yuuri in utter bewilderment. Why would Otabek and Yurio give Yuuri a copy of a nursery rhyme for his birthday? Was it a joke? A minute later, Yuuri's eyes shone with tears. Oh no! Victor felt annoyance towards the two for pulling a disgusting prank like this on his Yuuri!

"V-Victor.." he heard Yuuri call out to him, voice barely above a whisper. He reached out a hand to Victor who swiftly took it into his. It was very cold. . "Will y-you dance with m-me?" he was fidgeting from extreme nerves that he thought he was back to being Yuuri the first time he met him. 

"You want to dance to a birthday song?" Victor whispered back, enveloping Yuuri into an embrace to keep him warm. He felt Yuuri sag against his chest. After all these years, he still couldn't believe how Yuuri perfectly fit into his arms as if it was designed entirely to accommodate him. Then Yuuri stepped away to look him in the eye. 

"Maybe." he laughed nervously. "But promise you won't laugh, okay?" Yuuri didn't want Victor to see how messed up his nerves are right now. This is it. This is really it, he's doing it! Yuuri went back inside the house and stopped in front of a stereo to put the CD into play. There were several seconds of silence. Otabek suggested this so Yuuri had time to walk back to Victor. 

He had just put his arms around Victor's neck and Victor put his into his waist when the first note of a sweet piano started to play from the living room. "Victor.." Yuuri began, his heart beating madly. He had only a few seconds to confess so he seized the moment. "I wasn't kidding when I said that this was a birthday song. But I want you to listen to it very carefully because this is the first one of the many birthdays I plan to share with you and each year that will pass please know that all of the things I'll sing to you will never change." 

Victor was about to answer when Yuuri pressed a finger to his lips. "Listen.."

 _ **"Too many billion people running around the planet....What is the chance in heaven that you'd find your way to me?"**_ a familiar voice sang, it was not perfect but Victor felt like he wanted to listen to it until the world ended. Yuuri smiled at Victor's reaction upon hearing his voice. Yuuri wanted the song to be personal, he knows that he is far from being a good singer but he wanted it to be his voice that is singing this to Victor.

 _ **"Tell me what is this sweet sensation. It's a miracle that happened, though I search for an explanation..Only one thing it could be.."**_  
_**"That I was born for you..it was written in the stars".** _ Yuuri let the impending tears flow the same time he finished singing the first line of the chorus. Out of all the lines, it was the one that touched him the most. Both he and Victor had been born for to compete for the ice. When they got together, people told them that their performance was born to make history. Spending time with Victor made him realize that above all else, they were born to stay together to love one another. 

_**"Yes, I was born for you and the choice was never ours.. It's as if the powers of the universe conspired to make you mine.. "**_ Victor's memory flashed back to that fateful night in the banquet. So many things could have happened. Yuuri could've chosen not to go, Victor could've ditched it and go to a bar with his rink mates. Yuuri could've gone back to Japan, Minako-sensei could've not encouraged Yuuri to try skating, the Nishigoris could've not introduced Victor to Yuuri, their triplets could've not filmed Yuuri's performance of his Stammi Vicino. Little things but Take away one of those, he and Yuuri would never ever meet each other.

And yet here they are, dancing together under the moonlit sky. 

_**Until the day I die, I bless the day that I was born for you..** _ Victor held Yuuri close against his chest, both too emotional for words. They silently swayed their bodies to the music Yuuri sang for him, drinking in every word.

 _ **"Too many foolish people try to come between us, none of them seem to matter when I look into your eyes. Now I know why I belong here, in your arms I found the answer.. Somehow nothing would seem so wrong here if they'd only realize.."**_ Yakov thought that he was wasting his time, going to Japan. He wasn't actually discreet about it, Yuuri hears everything. Yuuri takes in everything. All those chastising from their fellow ice skaters for 'taking Victor for himself' or 'stealing Victor from the world'. None of them knew their story. None of them knew about that what used to be an unspoken thing between them. That they create a love and understanding just by looking at each other in the eyes. 

_**"That I was born for you and that you were born for me and in this random world, this was clearly meant to be.. What we have the world could never understand or ever take away..until the day I die, I bless the day that I was born for you.."**_ Yuuri disentangled himself from Victor's hold only for him to take his hand and kiss it. When Yuuri dropped in one knee, Victor thought he would die from so much happiness. 

Victor only cried hard three times in his life. The first time was when his parents failed to show up at his Free Skate when he was ten. For the first time, he felt true fear.  
The second one was when Yuuri decided to end it the night before the Grand Prix. For the first time, he felt truly heartbroken.  
The most recent one was the twenty-ninth of November of the present year, when Yuuri knelt in front of him as he kissed the ring on his right hand. For the first time, Victor felt true love.

"When I said they were lucky charms, I meant it." Yuuri began, giving his ring another heartfelt kiss. "When you slipped it into my finger in front of the church, I question myself if that was my real intention. When you told everyone that it was an engagement ring, I was both happy and disappointed at the same time. Happy because you shared what my heart felt and disappointment because you deserved a more proper and clear cut proposal from me. I never had the chance back then.--" Old Yuuri would've backtracked on his words, old Yuuri would've been filled with doubt and questions, old Yuuri would've been convinced that Victor is capable of leaving him whenever he wants to.

But he's not the old Yuuri anymore. And judging from the tears that endlessly flowed down Victor's lovely, captivating blue eyes. He'd never find himself able to let go of the chubby katsudon he fell in love with.

"-- I didn't win gold at the grand prix but the fact that you stayed by my side and never left was the proof that you were contented with the gold I gave you which now rests on your finger." He continued, looking up at a weeping Victor. "My anxiety always took over me and I failed to see that what we had is beyond a gold medal anymore. Victor, with each year that passed, I found myself wanting to spend my life with you forever. I'm asking you now, right in your home where you experienced endless nights of loneliness and hopelessness, no more lucky charms, no more ambiguous Japanese proposals, I'm asking you this direct and clear, Victor.. will you marry me, for real?"

Yuuri was yanked up by a pair of hands, wet from tears before being enveloped into a tight hug where Victor openly sobbed on his shoulder murmuring "yes yes, yes I will!" 

"I love you so much." Yuuri whispered tenderly, caressing Victor's tear-stricken face. "I love you for so long, it hurts." 

"I know." Victor choked, he cupped Yuuri's cheeks and bumped their foreheads together as he kissed Yuuri's ring in turn "I love you too, maybe a bit too much." he said with a watery chuckle. 

_**"What we have the world could never understand or ever take away, and as the years go by until the day I die..I bless the day that I was born for you.."**_

Victor captured Yuuri's lips into a slow kiss to seal their engagement. It certainly wasn't their first, but it was their sweetest yet. 

Warmth replaced chill. Hope replaced loss and love replaced bitterness. Here, in the place where Victor had given up the hope of finding true love years ago, he took Yuuri in his arms as they repeatedly dance to the heartfelt song and all the while, Victor allowed himself to cry with happiness. 

"Happy birthday, my love." he whispered softly against his ear. 

"Here's to forever." Yuuri smiled back, bringing his lips back to Victor's for another one of their never ending kiss.


End file.
